Ghostbusters-Fairy Tail Style!
by Ahsoka4
Summary: An adaptation of the 1984 movie: Laxus, Sting and Rogue are three parapsychology professors who decide to set up a unique ghost removal service.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cast**

 **Laxus Dreyar as Peter Venkman**

 **Sting Eucliffe as Raymond "Ray" Stantz**

 **Rogue Cheney as Egon Spengler**

 **Lucy Heartfilia as Winston Zeddemore**

 **Cana Alberona as Janine Melnitz**

 **Mirajane Strauss as Dana Barrett**

 **Eve Tearm as Louis Tully**

 **Jose Porla as Walter Peck**

 **Makarov Dreyar as Mayor Lenny Clotch**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a normal typical day in New York City. Over in the New York public library, it was not any other normal day, people just picking books and studying. One of the employees in the library, a young girl named Millianna, was collecting the returned books at the front desk and stacking them onto cart.

Looking through the books, Millianna was figuring out where they go. Once she knew what genre the books were, she headed down to the lower level of the library. As she walks through the lower level of the library to look for the section they belong in, Millianna did not notice a couple of books floating to the other shelves.

More began to float, going to one shelf after another. Millianna turned around and she swore for just one second that she saw the books floating. She stayed still for a second to see what would happen next, but everything remained quiet. Millianna shrugged it off and thought maybe it was her imagination.

As she walked further down to put the other books back to the section they belong in, the next thing that happened was that the drawers opened and paper started to fly out all over the place. Millianna looked and knew that was not her imagination. She watched as every single drawer opened and popped out papers that flew everywhere.

Frightened by the sight of it, Millianna began to run for her life. She runs through the library trying to get back upstairs. When she reached through one corner of the library, she caught the sight of something she had never seen before. It was a ghost. It stared at her and screeched, scaring Millianna to death as she ran out of the lower level of the library screaming, as the people in the library were confused and baffled of what it was that terrified Millianna.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I would like to confirm that I do not own Ghostbusters as it is the property of director Ivan Reitman and I also do not own Fairy Tail either since that is the property of Hiro Mashima.**

 **Notice: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to this story. If you want to see more of your favorite Fairy Tail characters mixed in with your favorite movies, put your suggestions or a list on the reviews and I'll see what I can do about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Over at the Columbia University, one of the teachers working there, Professor Laxus Dreyar, was in his office with a couple of students named Max Aros and Sherria Blendy. Laxus was actually doing some testing on them to see if these two had ESP, an ability that allows one to read the other's thoughts.

Despite being a professor, Laxus did not exactly have a good reputation at the university. In fact, none of the other professors actually liked him at all. One of the main reasons was the fact that Laxus was not into what some professors thought as real science.

The type of science that Laxus was into was the Paranormal. Because of his interest in this type of science, Laxus became a laughing stock on their entire campus. Of course, he was not the only one. His companions, Professor Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney were also into studying the Paranormal. But unlike Laxus, who preferred studying ESP or dark energy matter, Sting and Rogue's hobby was chasing after ghost, something Laxus didn't believe in.

In his office, the kind of test Laxus was having Max and Sherria undergo was simple: he would hold out a card, not showing the picture, and allow them to use their ESP abilities to guess the shape behind the card he was holding out.

"Alright, you two," Laxus told Max and Sherria. "I want you to concentrate. Max, you're the first one." Laxus took out the first card. "Alright, I want you to tell me what it is."

Max was a little on edge about this test. The one thing he didn't like what Laxus did was that he hooked them up to some electrical wire and if they so by guess the wrong shape on that card, Laxus would give them a little shock.

Hoping he didn't screw up, Max gave his reply. "Um… a square."

"Good guess, but wrong," Laxus said, showing him a picture of a star. He clicked a button, shocking Max. Holding out the next card, Laxus looked at Sherria. "Alright, just clear your head. Tell me what you think this is."

Focusing her mind, Sherria asked, "It is a circle?"

Impressed by her, Laxus answered, "Yep, it is a star. That's one for one." Laxus moved on the Max. "Alright, it's your turn again. Now think hard and tell what you think this is."

"Um… is it an arrow?" Max asked, hoping he would get the answer right.

"Nope," Laxus replied. "It's a square." He then pressed the button, shocking Max once more. He turned to Sherria as he pulled out the next card. "Okay, get ready. What do you think this is?"

Remaining calm and closing her eyes, Sherria said, "Some wavy lines."

Laxus couldn't be more than impressed. It was outstanding to him that Sherria was able to guess these cards right. "You're really something else. Every single card you guessed right."

"To be honest, I'm actually surprised too," Sherria says to Laxus. "I never really thought I had the gift."

Laxus smiled and looked back at Max. "Okay, let's give it another shot." He took out the next card. "Try guessing what this next one is."

Doing his best to figure it out, Max answered, "It's a plus sign. Has to be. Please let it be a plus sign."

"Sorry," Laxus replied to Max, showing him the card to be the number 4. "This just isn't your lucky day." He reached out to press the button, shocking Max once again.

Getting frustrated, Max pulled off the wires and shouted, "Alright, that does it! I'm getting a little tired of this! This test is full of crap!"

"Hey, you were the one that volunteered," Laxus reminded him. "And you're the one that paid for this."

"Well, yeah," Max admitted. "But I didn't know you were going to give me electric shocks. What are you trying to prove here, anyway?"

"I'm studying the effect of negative reinforcement of ESP ability," Laxus explained.

"Oh, the effect huh," Max said, mockingly. "I'll tell you what the effect is. It's pissing me off! You know what, screw this! I'm out of here! You can keep the 5 bucks I gave you."

"Just for the record, you failed to show any sign of displaying ESP abilities," Laxus pointed out.

"Like I care," Max told him, as he slammed the door on his way out.

"Dr. Dreyar," Sherria spoke. "Do you really think I have the gift?"

"Well, of course you do," Laxus answered, assuring her. "The test results don't lie. I mean you aced through every single card."

Barging right into the room was Sting, who shouted, "Laxus, this is it! We actually manage find one!"

"Find what?" Laxus asked.

Too excited to answer his question as Sting went through the tech gear, Sting said, "Hey, Laxus, did those UV lenses come in for the video camera? And that blank tape, I need it, the one you erased yesterday."

"Hold on a second," Laxus told Sherria, as he went to talk to Sting. "Okay, Sting, what the heck are you babbling about this time?"

Sting decided to fill him in on what was going on. "You're not going to believe this. At 1:40 PM, at the main branch of the New York Public Library on Fifth Avenue, 10 people actually witnessed a ghost. It blew books off shelves from 20 feet away and scared the socks off some young girl."

Laxus rolled his eyes, not finding too believable since he had no interest in Sting and Rogue's antics for hunting down ghost. "Wow, that's really exciting. Hey, while you're at it, get a recording of this thing and get right back to me when you actually have proof, which I somehow doubt."

"Oh, no," Sting said to him. "You've got to come with us on this one. Rogue just went down there. He was doing a reading on the place and it went right off the scale. There were signals of ectoplasm around that library. Trust me, we're close on this one. I can feel it."

Laxus sighed, seeing as he had no choice. "Alright, fine. I'll come with you on another one of your crazy ghost adventures."

"Hey, believe me, you're mind is going to be blown once you see this," Sting said, feeling very excited as he left Laxus' office.

Focusing back on Sherria, Laxus says, "Sorry, but we're going to have to cut things. I have an appointment with my friends at the moment. But I want you to be careful. Many people are going to be jealous about this gift of yours."

"Right," Sherria nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Dreyar."

"See you around, kid," Laxus replied back, as he left his office to head down the New York Library.


End file.
